The Language of Love
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: "Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie," Jason finally replied, his tone unfaltering and sure. "And I mean it." He did love her, as well. And it was about time she knew. Just something I dedicate to my friend. ONE-SHOT!


**The Language of Love**

Double period French class made Mondays a bad day for Jason Grace. The fact that he had to have classes with his least favorite teacher, Ms. Perks, was one thing – but sitting through unpronounceable terms and phrases for longer than usual was _torture_. This was one flaw he saw about going to a "regular school." It was Chiron who had suggested this, thinking that it was a good idea to live outside camp – to a world where he wasn't reminded constantly that he was a demigod. He had been in Camp Jupiter since he was two after all. Good thing Jason didn't have problems with Math and Science, because they were subjects Lupa though important to learn inside Camp.

When he first entered the hall of the public school, he was a bit puzzled to see so many subjects that deemed useless. And foreign languages was one of them. The international language was English, wasn't it? He was already good at that. So why was it such a great need to learn French and Spanish and Latin (though he had no problem with the latter)?

A sigh was waiting in his chest, but he refused to let it out inside the non-noise producing classroom. He could barely even here the teacher talking – or _rambling_, to be more accurate. How she became qualified for this profession, he wasn't so sure.

A few times he tried – as in _really_ tried – to concentrate on the lecture, but he found his attention drifting away, letting his mind make a list of what he'd rather be doing. He failed his last quiz, and couldn't fail next one. He joined the varsity team for basketball, and he had to maintain his grades in order to stay on. It would majorly suck if the reason he got booted out was because of a lone subject – _French_.

Ms. Perks stood in front of them all, suddenly falling silent. She opened her textbook and scanned the pages, her eyebrows knotting as her glasses slid down her nose bridge. Jason looked to his left to find his friend Landon staring at Ms. Perks strangely, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Jason remembered Landon's advice, but he always dismissed it, thinking it was much too inappropriate.

_ "Just imagine Ms. Perks as a hot chick," Landon had said, and Jason wasn't able to tell whether it was a joke or not. "It'll get you to focus more."_

Jason took another glance at Ms. Perks, eying her withered face and ashen hair, and concluded that what Landon had said was mission impossible. Jason took another look at his friend, and by the looks of it, it wasn't entirely undoable.. Jason just hoped that drool won't drip down his mouth.

Jason wished he had another teacher. He wondered if it were true, that a hot teacher would get people – especially _boys_, to concentrate more. Or maybe _distract_ them more. He started to wonder what she would look like, and a vision of Piper McLean popped up in his head. Suddenly, Jason mentally slapped himself. Of course! Piper spoke French very well, as all children of Aphrodite did. Looks like he found himself a tutor..

…*…*…

That afternoon, Jason ended up flicking his drachma to the air and catching it over and over again. He wanted to send Piper and Iris message to tell her that he wanted to meet her up on Saturday for tutoring, but faltered at the thought of what Piper would make of it. She was Aphrodite's daughter. If an ordinary girl's head was like Algebra, then an Aphrodite child must be like Calculus. But then again.. Piper mustn't be compared to her Cabin mates. She was something special.

_But still._

The prospect of him breaking her heart loomed. She seemed very disappointed upon discovering that their relationship was non-existent. Jason thought that she'd want to be in a _real_ relationship with him, but something – _someone_, held her back.

_Reyna._

Jason didn't know what Reyna meant to him, but she meant enough for him to hold back with Piper. And Jason just didn't want to break Piper's heart.. Again, he mentally slapped himself. It was just a tutoring session!

He flicked the drachma through the mist, recited the blessing for Iris, and suddenly Piper's image was bright in front of him. She was in her messy room, intermingled with her junk on her bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was listening to really loud rock music. She had a small smile on her delicate lips. It took Jason a few calls to catch her attention.

"Oh, oh, hey Jason!" Piper hastily sat up and turned off the stereo. Her cheeks were a shade of pink. The brunette's tousled hairs made Jason's stomach do back flips. "What's up? How's first semester of school?"

Jason shrugged. "Alright, I guess," he said tentatively. "But I am failing a class.. and I was wondering if you could help me."

Piper stared at him for a few seconds, incredulous. What could the Son of Zeus need help from _her_ for? He seemed pretty capable by himself.

"That's what friends do, right?" Jason added, trying to sound casual.

"R-right, friends," the Daughter of Aphrodite smiled weakly. "What do you need help for?"

"French," Jason stated, "it's the only subject I'm failing. I need to maintain at least a B to still be in the varsity team." Piper nodded, understanding. "What was your last grade in French?"

Jason hesitated for a while. "F.. minus," the blond blushed.

Suddenly, Piper let out a boisterous fit of laughter. Jason frowned.

"Sorry," Piper apologized; locking up the giggles she had left. "Okay, okay! I'll help you out. You can come to my house at about lunch time tomorrow. Okay? Bring your notes!"

Jason nodded. "Thanks, Piper!"

"You're welcome."

With that, Jason waved his hand through the mist, and the image of the Iris message vanished.

…*…*…

House was not an accurate term for where Piper McLean lived.

She lived in a _palace_. This was of course, all thanks to her superstar dad. He walked awkwardly at the well kept garden, which were a few steps from the pool and a fountain. There was a pathway leading up to a porch with elegant furnishings. There, Piper waited, looking at notes spread on the expensive glass coffee table. She turned her head up, and her eyes immediately lit up. She gave the blond one of her suffocating smiles. All Jason could do was smile weakly back.

He walked down the pathway, taking his time to admire the landscape. He climbed up the three steps to the porch, put his backpack down beside the coffee table, and sat in front of Piper. Jason whistled. "Some place you got here Piper. And this is just what.. the New York branch? You still have one in L.A. and –"

"Yeah," Piper said blandly, cutting him off. "Yeah."

Jason nodded, understanding that the girl before him wasn't too pleased with her elite social status. "So uhmm," the boy nervously cleared his throat. "Let's get started."

"_Oui_."

"What?"

"That meant yes, Jason," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, oh, right.." Jason blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"We're gonna need a lot of work.."

…*…*…

Later on, they discovered that one study session was not enough to get Jason to pass his exams. It was a month before the exams, and they scheduled to meet every Saturday. Luckily, there weren't any interruptions involving their secret lives. Those study sessions became a reason for Jason's anticipation every week.

"Hey, Jason!" Landon approached Jason, clapping his back. Like Jason himself, Landon just got out from the shower room after basketball practice – his brown hair was all wet and tousled. He had noticed the blond daydreaming, his blue eyes drifting off to space.. with just a towel on. "You seem happier these days. Daydreaming before you're even dressed." The boy shook his head in disapproval. "What if you forget to get dressed and walk out the locker room?"

Jason laughed. "Not a chance."

"Is it a girl?" Landon asked, "Like maybe Marie Delacour?" Jason shook his head, as the image of the thickly painted face of the cheerleader popped up in his head.

"No, man! Not her," Jason retorted. He immediately thought of Piper. She didn't need all that make-up to look beautiful.

"What's with the Saturday meetings, then?" Landon raised an eyebrow.

"French tutoring," Jason replied casually.

"Oh, I see. I have noticed your grades in French lately. Must be working," Landon shrugged, "but I have a feeling your higher grades is not the reason you're suddenly all.. _hey daydreamer_."

Again, Jason shook his head.

"Is it because you're tutor is knock-out gorgeous?" Landon blurted out, making Jason go all read. The brunette laughed and slapped his own leg. "I knew it! Grace is in loooooooooooooooooooove!"

"Oh, you, just forget about it!" Jason shook his head.

Finally, Landon ceased to laugh. "Okay then. So.. are you free to hang tomorrow or do you still have meetings with this hot French tutor?"

"Tutoring," Jason replied, "but it's not a date."

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

…*…*…

It was the last day of study session. Exams stated on Monday. For the fifth time, Jason walked across the pathway, through the still well-kept garden, pass the pool and fountain, up the three stairs, and sat beside Piper. Jason took out a paper from his bag. It was his last quiz, which he intended to show to Piper.

"An '_A'_, eh?" Piper whistled. "Looks like you don't need me anymore."

Jason laughed. "Naah, I still need you. Why don't we run phrases together?" The Aphrodite girl nodded. They arranged their chairs like they do on drills, back to back. Even though Jason couldn't see Piper, the feel of her back against his made him all jumpy.

Soon, Piper was grilling Jason with French statements he had to translate to English, and vice versa. Jason was doing a pretty good job. They shared a few laughs at the funny statements Piper made him translate. After about an hour, Piper was pretty sure Jason had no more problems with French.

"Okay this is the last thing," Piper said, trying to swallow the last laugh. "_Je t'aime_, _mon chéri."_

The Aphrodite girl blushed at her sudden statement. She didn't think it over, just blurted it out. It just felt like the right thing to say.. Silence fell across the area. The girl felt like slapping herself at what she had said. Little did she know the one behind her was also a deep shade of red, not knowing what to say.

_Piper said I love you_, _my darling, in French_, Jason thought, his mind reeling. _Does she want me to translate it? Or did she really mean it?_ His heart thumped really fast, and loud enough to be heard over the complete silence. He hoped she couldn't hear it.

"Uhh.. Jason?" Piper whispered, her voice sounding hurt.

_Uh-oh. She feels bad! What do I do? I have to say something! _Jason's thoughts became uncontrollable explosions inside his head. _Come on, say it! Say I love you say it! Say I love you!_

"_Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie," _Jason finally replied, his tone unfaltering and sure. "And I mean it." He did love her, as well. And it was about time she knew.

**The End.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I made this for a friend of mine. Hey there! I miss you! This one's for you, you true-blue JasonxPiper fan!**

**Love,**

**The lamely name _legendaryhuntress_**

Stand, Bow, Bye!


End file.
